


Adventures of Cool Dad

by wouldratherbeaunicorn



Series: Adventures of Cool Dad [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Larry just wants to understand, Tumblr Prompt, larry x boat, mentions of others - Freeform, this is definitely something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeaunicorn/pseuds/wouldratherbeaunicorn
Summary: Larry just wants to connect with his daughter.





	Adventures of Cool Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizzy_stardust_18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzy_stardust_18/gifts).



> Send me more prompts on tumblr @the-second-to-last-Jedi!!!

“What does ship mean?”

The hairs on the back of Zoe’s neck tingled as she turned to face her father. “What did you just say?”

Larry sat on the opposite couch, laptop close to sliding precariously off his propped up legs. “What does ship mean? When I was picking Connor up from school last night, I heard someone say that some… I don’t know, they said that Connor and his friend Jared were their ship?”

Zoe’s stomach turned at the thought. “ _Who_ said that?”

“Uh, they had purple hair, and they were really short…”

“That doesn’t help. Oh, my God. You didn’t ask Connor about this, did you?”

Her father looked at her as if to say _I’m not stupid, Zoe,_ and rolled his eyes. “I just want to know what it means. Are you a ship?”

The girl shifted uncomfortably, not really willing to disclose what happened behind the closed doors while the parents were away. “A ship is… So, when someone likes two people together? They call it a ship. So if Connor and…” she snorted laughing, “ _Jared_ were someone’s ship, then someone liked them together a lot, or think they’d be a good pair… Are you getting it?”

Larry nodded, before pointing to the girl’s MacBook, where a photo of Eva and Zoe were taped to the inside of the clear case. “So, like, Mom ships you and Eva?”

Zoe shrugged, cutting off the conversation. “Whatever.”

Larry nodded once more, before showing his screen to Zoe and pointing to a yacht, upping his brightness before pointing again.

“Well, I ship me and this boat!”

Zoe stared at her father’s soft grin, so desperate to get the joke, and nodded. “Okay, Dad. Good ship.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only good thing I’ve ever written. Thanks comment bye


End file.
